Yasuko Kazeshima
Yasuko Kazeshima is a kunoichi from Konohagkaure and a member of Team Asami. Background Yasuko is the second child of Kuno Kazeshima and Sora Hiwasaki and a member of the Kazeshima clan. She had a very happy childhood. Nothing depressing have ever happened to her. Until the day her older sister, Yushiko, died at the age of 8 due to a serious disease. Yasuko fell in to despair. Her family comforted her but she was still depressed. Soon, she dreamt of Yushiko, telling her to live her life and be happy. Also telling her that she will be here whenever Yasuko needs. Yasuko became happy because she knows that Yushiko is not gone yet. She is still looking after them. Yasuko became more happy and cheerful, even though she sad on the inside. During her academy years, she wasn't the top student. She had average work, but she's still happy. She didn't have many friends during her days though she's friendly and cheerful. No one really notice her. However, she managed to become friends with Hinata. Since Hinata is very shy, Yasuko always stayed near Hinata and encourages her to be confident. After she graduated from the academy, she was placed in a team with Reiji Ishikawa and Saburo Minami under the command of Asami Nakashima. Her teammates became the ones who she can always count on. She was always training with them. Personality Yasuko was and is a very fun, happy and cheerful, sometime shy person. Everytime she's around, she always makes everyone happy. Everytime she fails a mission , she was not mad, depressed or upset. Instead she became happy because her thought is when you make a mistake, you'll learn from it and do better next time. She doesn't like to fight. Everytime someone challenges her to a fight, she would either decline it or talk them out. She'll only fight in training or real combat. After the chunin exam , she developed her feelings for Neji . She hated Neji when he fought Hinata but later on, she noticed Neji became soft, Yasuko developed her feelings for him because she thinks he's mature, cool, handsome and strong, plus he changed his cold personality. She never let Neji know about until the new chunin exam. She was always smiling and blushing around Neji. However, there are sometimes when Yasuko shows her angry and evil side. Appearance Yasuko has brown eyes, fair skin, long brown hair. In Part I, she wore a red long sleeved hoodie with a gray inside shirt and a light orange shorts and bandages on both legs, with an ankle shinobi shoes. When off duty, she wears a regular red shirt. Her hair is straight down with no ponytails. During Part II, she has long brown hair with a long ponytail at the back of her hair.she wore a gray inside shirt with a blue silk jacket. She also wore gray shorts and a dark blue skirt with a slit on it. She wore a regular shinobi boots. She has longer, straighter hair with ponytail. She have two different outfits one for duty and one for training. During training she wears a blue hoodie and the same skirt, but with longer pants. As the series progress, she no longer wears her forehead protecter on her waist, she started wearing around her neck. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she let her ponytail down after the divisions was announced. She is rather short in height and doesn't weigh much. She's insecure about her height and weight. She always wanted to be tall and have average weight. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Telekinesis The Kazeshima clan's ability is Telekinesis. There are techniques such as: * Binding: To keep object/being from moving. * Levitation: To lift an object, e.g. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Psionic Strength: To augment the user's physical strength, e.g.punching through a steel wall. * Telekinetic Bullet Projection: To project telekinetic energy or objects as bullets. * Telekinetic Choking: To strangle others. * Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on ordeflect an opponent attack. * Telekinetic Grip: To grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Telekinetic Pull/Push: To pull objects towards the user or to push objects away from the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf or sliding a cup across a table. * Homing Effect: To make any object automatically follow, home in and lock onto its target or targets until it hits them. * Elemental Manipulation: Alternate the natural elements of existence at a sub-molecular level. * Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate matter and energy at molecular level. ** Motion Manipulation: Guide or shift directional vectors through direct molecular motion manipulation. ** Property Manipulation: Change the physical and chemical properties. ** Self-Molecular Manipulation: To manipulate self at molecular level. ** Transmutation: Ability of changing molecules turning anything into most anything else. * Motor-Skill Manipulation: To manipulate the movement of others. * Object Manipulation: To alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. ** Intuitive Aptitude: To learn how an object work by taking it apart and putting back together. * Spatial Sense: To "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. * Telekinetic Aura: Possess powerful telekinetic extensions field from oneself. * Telekinetic Blast: Emit telekinetic energy to make blast that destroys anything in the user's path. * Telekinetic Combat: to use telekinesis in physical combat * Telekinetic Compression: To crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Telekinetic Constructs: To create objects, weapons and creatures out of telekinetic energy. * Telekinetic Destruction: To make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. * Telekinetic Flight: To use telekinesis to fly. * Telekinetic Teleportation: Use telekinesis to teleport themselves or others. * Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: To use telekinesis to enhance the user's condition. * Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Use weapons without touching them. * Wound Inducement: to use telekinesis to cause physical wounds on others. * Dimensional Travel: To bend the very fabric of dimensional barriers, allowing travel through wormholes or teleportation-like movement. * Atomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at the atomic levels. e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. ** Chemistry Manipulation: By directly applying change to the sub-molecular bonds. ** Cosmological Force Manipulation: Bend the very energies of the universe via thought alone. ** Energy Absorption/Conversion: To absorb and convert energy. ** Matter Manipulation: Change the very nature of physical nature of substance. ** Self-Atomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at atomic level. * Neural Impulse Manipulation: To redirect the electrical signals between the brain and nerves, achieving control overthoughts, feelings, and movement of a body. ** Mental Manipulation: By controlling the electrical signals in the brain. * Organic Manipulation: To manipulate organic matter. ** Age Shifting: By manipulating the cells through telekinesis, could potentially achieve Immortality. ** Telekinetic Regeneration: To regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. * Psionic Explosion: To create and discharge a destructive psychic energy across a wide range. * Remote Telekinesis: To manipulate matter that is not within the user's location, e.g. controlling a rock 2000 miles away. * Vibration Emission: To emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter'', i.e. sonic boom. * Weather Manipulation: To manipulate the weather, e.g. create lightning storms. * Fundamental Forces Manipulation: To manipulate the fundamental forces of the universe. * Particle Manipulation: To manipulate matter at the basest of levels. ** Particle Energy Manipulation: To manipulate particle energy. * Reality Warping: To manipulate reality by bending quantum strings in a localized area. * Space-Time Manipulation: To manipulate and distort the space-time continuum. * Subatomic Manipulation/Energy Manipulation: To control matter and energy at subatomic levels. ** Self-Subatomic Manipulation: To manipulate self at sub-atomic level. * Universal Force Manipulation: To manipulate both the physical and esoteric forces of the universe. However, no one in the Kazeshima Clan can perform all of these techniques. Yasuko can only use less than a quarter of them. If the user overuse the techniques, he or she will die, if fortunate, unconscious for a long period of time. Taijutsu Due to the risk of her powers, Yasuko trained hard in Taijutsu. She learned Taijutsu from Lee and Guy. She uses Taijutsu in normal combat, but in serious combat, she uses both Taijutsu and either her powers. Her taijutsu style is very similar to Lee's and Guy's taijutsu, But she cannot open the gates. Stats Relationships Reiji Ishikawa Reiji is Yasuko's teammate. They are really close together, like best friends. He's agressive to others but he is very sweet to Yasuko. He had a secret crush on Yasuko, but since he knows that Yasuko have a crush on Neji, he didn't told her about it. He always teases Yasuko about Neji, which made Yasuko all red. He thought he had no chance with her so instead, he encourage Yasuko to confess to Neji, although Yasuko couldn't. Reiji looks similar to Kiba, which is what Yasuko teases him about. These two always tease each other like best friends. They are always willing to give a helping hand to each other. Saburo Minami Saburo is also Yasuko's teammate. Yasuko is not really close to him. He acts like he never care about his comrades, but when it comes to serious situation, he is the most helpful of all. he acts like comrades are nothing to him but he deeply cares for his them inside. Yasuko became closer to him as the series progress. Asami Nakashima Asami is Yasuko's sensei. She was always easy going, kind and always smiling. Asami helped Yasuko train after she lost in the Chunin Exam's preliminaries. Asami is like a mother to Yasuko. When Asami went missing during Pain Invasion, Yasuko risked her life to search for Asami but fails. Her body was found on on the land where the Fourth Shinobi World War was located, she was found after Neji's death. Yasuko, after crying when Neji died, cried again. Yasuko faced her biggest fear, twice. Neji Hyūga Yasuko met Neji during the Chunin Exams. When she saw his fight with Hinata, she was enraged since Hinata is her friend. When she looked at Neji, he gave her a death glare. However, after Naruto changed him, Yasuko started to notice him. After his fight with Kidomaru, Yasuko couldn't help but worry. Afterward, she brings him flowers, when he's still unconscious. In the anime, Yasuko often went on missions with his team, which leads Yasuko to fall for him even more. Yasuko's and Neji's team hang out together often. Yasuko always blush around Neji, which Neji, confused, smiles back a little. Neji helped her train when he's not training with Hinata. Yasuko never had the courage to confess to him. Yasuko got into an argument with Neji once, where Yasuko wants to go find Asami but Neji refused and said "No one cares". Yasuko got mad at him and run off while Neji thought about what he said earlier. He secretly said sorry to her without her hearing it. When Neji died, Yasuko was crushed to the core. She, alongside Lee, Tenten and Guy, mourn Neji's death, while a teary Yasuko quietly "confess" to him. When Sasuke returns, she was still next to Neji's body, not leaving it for a second, which Guy told her "It's okay". When the mini clone of the ten tails tried to attack Yasuko and Neji, Yasuko turns around with fiery eyes, using her controlling power without hestitation, instantly killing the clone and the surrounding clones. She promise that Neji will be forever in her heart. Yuki Ikeda Yuki is one of Yasuko's many friends. They met each other at the Chunin Exams. But they didn't really "notice" each other in the first exam. In the Forest of Death, Yuki's team stole Yasuko's scroll. During the preliminaries, Yasuko saw the fight between Yuki and Hiromi Takahashi. When Yuki was rushed to the hospital, Yasuko was scared that she'll end up like that, because she never fought with other people before, only training with her teammates. But when she saw Naruto's fight, she was influenced by him and was not scared anymore. She was concerned about Yuki if she'll be alright. Since both Yasuko and Yuki trained often with Team Guy, they got to know each other. When not training, Yasuko talked with Yuki and discussed about various things, Team Guy as the major subject, since they both took interest in them. They trained together often and became friends. When Neji died, Yasuko held back tears while comforting Yuki. That is when Yasuko realise that Yuki loved Neji. Both Yuki and Yasuko grew cold and bitter, but Yasuko managed to be happy again because of her friends, she tried to help Yuki achieve her dream to become a jōnin and helped her snap out of her depression. They visited Neji's grave together. Hinata Hyūga Hinata is Yasuko's best friend. During her academy days, Hinata was always shy and quiet, Yasuko always encourage her to be confident. Yasuko also knew how Hinata loved Naruto, that's why she does everything to bring them together, which didn't work since Hinata always ran away from Naruto whenever she sees him. Yasuko witnessed her fight against Neji, which was the whole reason why she hated Neji and intends to punch him in the face, but can't. She had never been so worried in her life when Hinata was being carried to the medic room. Sooner, as the series progress, Hinata noticed that Yasuko had a thing for Neji. Hinata is the only person except her team that Yasuko told about her feelings for Neji. She asked Hinata not to tell Neji. Since Yasuko and Hinata are often on different missions, they hardly have time together. They often train together with Neji. Even though they don't spend time together much, they open up to each other. Hinata, who is very shy, can open up to Yasuko about her feelings toward Naruto. Part I Chunin Exam Arc Yasuko appears during the chunin exam along with Neji, Lee, and Tenten. During the first Exam, she used her Telekinesis power to control Saburo's hand to write on his exam paper " ねえ。あなたは答えを探すためにあなたの力を使用してもらえますか？そして、それを私に送ってください。" ( Hey. Could you use your powers to look for answers ? And please send it to me.) Saburo knew it was Yasuko, and used his power to "feel the answer" and send it to Yasuko's brain and Reiji's brain. They wrote the answers altogether. They all have confidence in the tenth question and didn't raised their hands. They all passed the first exam. During the second exam, they did not fight anybody at all. While they were looking for a heaven scroll, Team Tanaka got their Earth Scroll from Saburo, since Yasuko and Reiji was on the other side. Saburo didn't tried to get it back, he doesn't care for his teammates nor himself. Yasuko and Reiji was dissapointed, and Yasuko use her power to bring a heaven scroll and an earth scroll from two random teams. Reiji brought them to the finishing tower as fast as he can. They successfully pass the second exam. During the preliminary matches, Yasuko was matched against Suzumoto Matsuo, a Sunagakure-nin. Yasuko lost against her, since Yasuko is just a beginner in fighting ( She only learned a few techniques of her clan's ability. ) and she was a senior Suna-nin, being knocked unconscious by her jutsu. However, she went to see the final matches. She was amazed by Naruto and Neji's match, was worried about Neji. Invasion of Konoha Arc She was seen attending the Third Hokage's funeral with her team. Sasuke Retrieval Arc After the mission, when Neji was being treated in the hospital, Yasuko was seen in the hospital, holding flowers, worrying about Neji. Afterward, she went into his room, and placed the flowers in the vase near the unconscious Neji. There she met Yuki. Yuki and Yasuko became acquaintances. Timeskip Yasuko went on missions with Neji and his team often. Since both Yasuko and Yuki knew Team Guy, they get to know each other. When not training, Yasuko always talked with Yuki and discussed about various things,Team Guy as the major subject, since they both took interest in them. They train together often and became close friends. Yasuko didn't get to see Naruto leave since she was training with her team. Interlude In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Two years after Naruto left the village to train with Jiraiya, Konoha decided to host an early Chūnin Exam alongside Sunagakure. When Yasuko and her team entered the exams, they were split into different rooms, Reiji and Saburo was in the same room, while Yasuko was in a different room, the room with Neji and Hinata. When Neji explained the class how to solve the problem, Yasuko didn't do it his way, instead, she used telekinesis to control Reiji's hand motion to write on the 30-points question, the same goes with Saburo. Yasuko, herself, chose the 40-points question. After time was up, Shikamaru revealed a bonus question that must be answered unanimously. They were asked what member of their team would be chosen to be a decoy and the one picked would be disqualified. Yasuko didn't write. Saburo and Reiji didn't write too. They all passed the first round. During the second round, Yasuko and her team were the first to get there, since Reiji dragged them to Sunagakure with his ultra-fast as light speed. They faced Team Guy. Yasuko and Neji started to fight, Yasuko, using Taijutsu. However, they stopped halfway and Yasuko and her team realized that Team Guy had the same scroll as them, They decided to stop fighting and leave. Yasuko turns to Neji and blush, while Neji, confused, grin back at her. Yasuko didn't want to fight, so Saburo uses his power to sense an opposite scroll from a random team, and Yasuko use her power to bring the scroll to them. Once the Chunin Exams is cancelled, Yasuko and the others are sent back to Konoha. Yasuko and her team was promoted to Chunin. When Neji was promoted to Jounin, Yasuko secretly said Congratulations, and blushed. Neji noticed that, and smiled again. Part II Yasuko was always next to Neji and his team, she helped them train and they help her too. Neji never knew about Yasuko having feelings for him. He was just friendly to her, like she is his best friend, but Yasuko didn't know if he have feelings for her or not. Invasion of Pain Arc When Pain destroyed Konoha, Yasuko tried to use telekinesis to reverse what Pain had done. But since the surrounding is too big, her power couldn't reach the whole village, causing her power to lose effect. She tried harder and harder but her chakra is running out. If she uses more, she'll die. She overused and lose consciousness. Sakura tried using medical ninjutsu, but it doesn't work. Reiji told Sakura that if someone transfer chakra to her, she'll wake up. However, the person must give plenty of chakra. Neji volunteered to transfer his chakra to Yasuko, since he had alot of chakra remaining. Afterward, she woke up and was amazed when she heard that Naruto defeated Pain, everyone was revived. Yasuko searched for Asami, but she was nowhere to be found. Shikamaru told Yasuko that Asami was missing, she's nowhere. Yasuko was worried sick about Asami. She and the others cheered for Naruto when he came back. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Arc During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she was placed in the same division as Neji. However, she was soon transferred to the fifth division because of a reason. Yasuko soon met up with her team in a cave where Reiji teases Yasuko again. Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax Arc Sooner, When Neji was killed by the Ten Tails, Yasuko fell in to despair and never got out of it. She told Neji about her feelings as she mourns his death. She saw Yuki crying and comforted her, she realized that Yuki loved Neji. Final Arc When she was caught in Madara's genjutsu, her dream was shown- She and Neji were sitting together on a bench together, she was laying on Neji's shoulder. Her comrades and friends were all around her. It was so peaceful. She was released from the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Yasuko was seen at Neji's funeral with her team, holding back tears. Blank Period After the war, Reiji told Yasuko that he loved her for a long time. Yasuko was shocked when she heard that. Yasuko helped Yuki achieve her dream to become a Jōnin and helped her snap out of her depression. They visited Neji's grave together. Epilouge Yasuko managed to recover from Neji's death. She married Reiji Ishikawa. She visit Yuki and Nori often. Her team is still together, like old times. She also visit Neji's grave, often meeting Hinata or Yuki. In other Media Movies The Last: Naruto the Movie Yasuko made very few appearances in this movie. She was seen walking around Konoha, thinking about Neji, when she bumped into Sakura. Sakura asked Yasuko to join her at the restaurant, but Yasuko declines and walks away. Another appearance is when she's walking and she turns to see a bench that she and Neji used to sit together on. She was seen in the ending credits, with her team at Hinata and Naruto's wedding. Yasuko got very little screen time throughout the series and the movie. '''Appearance' In The Last: Naruto the Movie, Yasuko, when off-duty, wears a light green sweater, with a long cream colored skirt. We do not know what she wears on duty because she is only seen off duty. Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Inheritors of the Will of Fire The same night, Shikamaru is visiting Asuma's grave while Kakashi is visiting Obito's. Kakashi asks Shikamaru to tell Naruto that he is leaving the village, and not to follow him. As Kakashi lets Hiruko take over his body, Naruto sees him and chases him. Shikamaru stops him and tells him what Kakashi told him to say. At the Hokage's office, Tsunade orders the Konoha 11 to stay away from Kakashi, labelling him as a missing-nin for the sake of the secret mission. After the others leave, Tsunade tells Shikamaru the truth, trusting that he will do what he needs to do as the leader. Meanwhile, Sakura comes to rescue Naruto from the cell that Shikamaru put him in, then they leave the village to rescue Kakashi. Yasuko and the Konoha 11 are sent to retrieve them. Yasuko isn't with her team since Saburo and Reiji are on other missions. When Naruto and Sakura follow Kakashi, the Konoha 11 meet with them, and try to bring them back. Naruto reveals what Kakashi once told Team 7 during their bell test: "It is true that in the world of ninja, those who break the rules and regulations are regarded as scum, but those who abandon their comrades are even worse than scum," which changes the minds of some members. However the scene is interrupted by Ichi, who was sent by Hiruko to stop and/or delay them, using his chimera snakes. Team Guy and Yasuko stays behind to allow the others to pass through the first gate. Ni and her chimera nin-dogs stop them at the next gate, and Team 8 stays behind to delay her, while Naruto and Sakura, and later Team 10, pass. As Naruto, Sakura, and Team 10 reach the next gate, San appears riding the bird that fires exploding feathers. Team 10 is still following the original mission, and tries to stop Naruto and Sakura. However, Saiappears on his ink bird, using a flash bomb to create a distraction, and takes Naruto and Sakura with him, leaving Team 10 behind to fight San. Yasuko and the Konoha 11 surround them on various parts of the rocky ledge, each give their input on Kakashi's sexual orientation upon seeing this. Kakashi hurriedly denies their assumptions but not before Naruto panics and flees from him. Kakashi then chases after the fleeing Naruto trying to explain that it's a misunderstanding. Yasuko is seen standing next to Neji and Sai, a little shy since she's next to Neji and is embarassed for Kakashi. Trivia * According to the databook(s): **Yasuko's favorite foods are spicy foods and mushrooms while her least favorite food is anything with onions or garlic and anything bitter. **Her hobbies are walking, training and observing nature. **Yasuko has completed 32 official missions 15 D-rank, 5 C-rank, 6 B-rank, 4 A-rank, 2 S-rank. **Yasuko's favorite word is "Peace" (平和, Heiwa) *Her name, Yasuko means "Peaceful Child" and Kazeshima meaning "Wind Island". "Peaceful Child of the Wind Island" *Yasuko's nindo is "I am not afraid to make mistakes.". *Yasuko's fear is death. *Yasuko is stronger than Ino, Hinata, Tenten and Sakura (Not physically), as noted by Tsunade. *Yasuko has a two sided personality, a personality when not around Neji and a personality around Neji. *Yasuko's best friend is Hinata and Reiji. *Yasuko and Neji have almost nothing in common, while she and Reiji have almost everything in common. *Yasuko scored 12 points on the Mary Sue Test. She is an Non-Sue. Quotes * (To Saburo) "Stop acting so cold. Talk. Nobody likes agressive people." * (To Yuki after Chunin Exam) "Sometimes, you have to lose something good to get something better." * (To herself) "Every experts were always once a beginner." * (To Reiji about Neji) "I don't love him! I just like him.. I mean love him.. no, like him, no.." * ( To Asami) "Sensei, I think I like someone." * (To herself about Neji) "He's kinda cute." * (To Yuki when Neji died) "I said we have to lose something good to get something better, right? I guess I'm wrong." * (To Reiji) When Mom and Nee-chan died, i felt like I've lost the pieces to my life puzzle. Neji came and brought the pieces back. But now he's gone, all of the pieces are gone, forever." * (To herself) "I want to cry, but I can't cry, because that's weakness. I'm forced to fake a smile in front of everybody. I cry in the middle of the night, I want to scream out the pain. Nothing matters anymore. The pieces of my life are shattered. I'm stuck. I can't move forward. There is no reason for me to smile anymore." * (To herself when Asami was found dead after Neji's death) "How could this happen? How could this happen to me? I've made mistakes, but I don't know why I deserve this! I wished for my loved to stay with me, but why do I get this? I need answers! I'm sick of this life!! I just want to scream!!" * (To Hinata) "Thank you, Hinata. You'll always have a place in my heart, and so will Neji." * (To Reiji) "I don't know. My heart's still healing, It's covered in bandages." * (To Reiji) "Thank you Reiji. Thank you for being the medicine to heal my heart. Thank you for bringing the pieces back together again. Thank you very much." Others Reference Yasuko Kazeshima is a Naruto OC/RPC created by YasukoK.. Yasuko's base is Hinata Hyuga. Yuki Ikeda belongs to Read Books. Thank you Read Books for allowing me to add Yuki Ikeda into this article. Yasuko's stats wheel is made by KusaNin. __INDEX__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Original Character Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:FINAL Category:OC Art